theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Clyde McBride
Caleel Harris (M1E1A-M3E8A) Andre Robinson (M3E8B-sekarang) Jakub Jankiewicz Nadav Yerushalmi Lotta Doll Andrea Rotolo Emilio Rafael Treviño Julia Chalmeta Audrey Sablé HyeSeong Kim Kristóf Uwe Berecz Charles Emmanuel Raquel Ferreira Mikaela Tidermark Cathrine Bang Norum Larisa Brokhman Matěj Převrátil Genti Deçka Karolina Blom Fathull Hussein (Musim 2) Andrea Belo Nikola Todorović Sofia Kapsabeli Mathias Hartmann Niclasen}} |nama lengkap = Clyde McBride |alias = |usia = 11http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163318/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/clyde/ |pekerjaan = Siswa sekolah dasar Administrator junior sekolah |tujuan = Untuk menikahi Lori dan menjadi cukup sukses untuk memperlakukannya dengan gaya yang pantas ia dapatkan |rumah = Rumah McBride, Royal Woods, Michigan, Amerika Serikat |keluarga = Howard McBride (ayah angkat) Harold McBride (ayah angkat) Gayle McBride (nenek) Ibu kandung tanpa nama Ayah kandung tanpa nama |hewan = Cleopawtra (kucing) Nepurrtiti (anak kucing) |teman = |musuh = Bobby (satu sisi di sisinya) Exterminator Chandler Flip Petey Hawk dan Hank |suka = |tidak suka = |kekuatan = |tanda tangan = center|120px}} Clyde McBride adalah karakter utama di The Loud House. Biografi Clyde adalah anak tunggal dan sahabat Lincoln. Dia memiliki dua ayah, Howard dan Harold, yang cenderung untuk setiap keinginannya, dan selalu ada untuknya. Dia dan para ayah memiliki seekor kucing ganas bernama Cleopawtra, dan anak kucing yang ramah, Nepurrtiti. Clyde juga menyebutkan memiliki seorang nenek. Dia dan para ayah tinggal di rumah mewah berlantai satu. Menurut posting Instagram dari kru produksi, Clyde adalah anak angkat Howard dan Harold.https://www.instagram.com/p/BM1_0mABeH9/ Kepribadian thumb|left|Clyde sebagai penjual. Clyde canggung, peduli, dan kutu buku, tapi manis dan suportif pada saat bersamaan. Lincoln selalu dapat mengandalkan Clyde untuk membantunya dengan rencana. Seperti Lincoln, Clyde memiliki hasrat untuk buku komik, video game, dan film fiksi ilmiah. Dia juga seorang pecinta kucing dan memiliki dua kucing yang sangat dia cintai, meskipun kucing tertuanya Cleopawtra selalu bertingkah buruk. Clyde cukup cerdas melampaui usianya. Dia tahu bagaimana melakukan pajak dan tata krama seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja" dan tahu bagaimana cara merawat bayi. Selain itu, ia tampaknya sedikit kaya melalui orang tuanya, memberikan rumah dan gaya hidupnya yang bagus seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Attention Deficit" dan "Roughin' It". Dia tidak kompeten secara sosial, tetapi pada akhirnya orang yang sangat ramah dan baik. Clyde sabar dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan semua saudari Lincoln, karena ia kesepian karena menjadi anak tunggal. Clyde sangat neurotik, pengecut, berhati-hati, dan mengkhawatirkan. Ia menderita asma, yang mengharuskannya dan para ayah membawa inhaler ke mana-mana. Menurut orang tuanya, dia tidak bisa mengonsumsi makanan dengan terlalu banyak gula atau jus jeruk dengan bubur. Clyde alergi terhadap semua jenis kacang, terutama kacang tanah, dan juga gluten (kemungkinan sensitivitas gluten non-celiac). "Dance, Dance Resolution" menunjukkan bahwa ia menderita acrophobia, ketakutan akan ketinggian, dan dapat menunjukkan tanda-tanda parah penyakit ketinggian karena itu. Clyde sering panik dan bereaksi berlebihan; ketika dia melakukannya, dia masuk ke kantong kertas yang dia bawa bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Clyde adalah penggemar berat Blarney, versi acara Barney the Dinosaur seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "The Price of Admission". Dia hafal semua lagu Blarney. Dia juga memiliki banyak boneka binatang yang menemaninya. Clyde memiliki laptop sendiri dan mesin derau putih di kamarnya. "April Fools Rules" menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki trofi bisbol, mungkin diturunkan dari Harold (yang dulunya adalah pemain bisbol). Lelucon di acara itu adalah naksir Clyde yang tidak sehat dan obsesif pada Lori. Melihat, mendengar, atau bahkan berpikir tentang wanita itu membuatnya ketakutan, mengeluarkan darah dalam-dalam di hidungnya, dan bertindak seperti robot yang tidak berfungsi dalam beberapa kasus. Dia terkadang pingsan juga. Di lemarinya, Clyde memiliki sebuah kuil yang dipenuhi dengan foto-foto candid Lori dan harta benda yang dia berikan kepadanya atau telah sentuh atau dia telah mencuri darinya. Clyde juga mengirimkan hadiah Lori, seperti yang terlihat di episode "Change of Heart", tetapi Lori menyimpan hadiah Clyde dalam sebuah kotak. Terkadang, Clyde mencoba menyabotase kencan Lori dan Bobby, tetapi selalu gagal dan akhirnya membuat cinta mereka semakin kuat. Ringkasan Nick Penampilan 120px|thumb|left Clyde memakai kacamata bundar dengan pelek hitam tebal dan lensa berwarna biru. Dia memiliki bintik-bintik dan rambut hitam yang ditata menjadi Afro. Seperti halnya Lucy, rambutnya selalu memiliki garis yang cerah (walaupun rambutnya putih dan rambut Lucy berwarna biru). Dia biasanya terlihat mengenakan celana hitam, dan kemeja bergaris kuning-biru dengan kerah putih. Dia memakai sepatu tenis hitam dengan tiga garis putih, dan tali putih di masing-masing. Pakaian tidur Clyde terdiri dari baju tidur biru dengan kerah putih, dan sepasang celana yang serasi. Howard menyebutkan bahwa Clyde juga memiliki piyama footsie. Kacamata thumb|left|200px|Clyde tanpa kacamatanya. Clyde memakai kacamata. Mereka terlihat hampir identik dengan Lisa dalam desain dan skema warna. Namun, kacamata Clyde agak lebih berbentuk oval dan kurang tebal. Warna lensa lebih terang dari biru Lisa. Clyde sangat jarang melepas kacamatanya. Dia terlihat tanpa kacamatanya di episode "The Waiting Game", "Roughin' It", "A Fair to Remember", "Kick the Bucket List", "Be Stella My Heart", dan "Game Boys". Mata sebenarnya adalah pupil yang sangat kecil dengan kantung di sekelilingnya. Kartu judul episode "Baby Steps", yang menampilkan Lincoln dan Clyde sebagai bayi, menyiratkan bahwa Clyde telah membutuhkan kacamatanya sejak ia masih bayi. Versi alternatif dan alter-ego Girl Clyde thumb|125px|left|Linka dan Girl Clyde. Pada akhir episode "One of the Boys", Lincoln dikirim ke alam semesta alternatif kedua di mana gender setiap karakter dipertukarkan. Versi perempuan Clyde terlihat di foto, di samping versi perempuan Lincoln, Linka. Gadis Clyde memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan pita biru di dalamnya. Dia mengenakan gaun kuning lengan pendek dengan garis tunggal, horizontal, putih di tengah. Dia juga memiliki kacamata yang identik dengan anting-anting Clyde dan ungu yang mirip dengan anting merah Leni. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Girl Clyde naksir Loki Loud, versi laki-laki Lori, dan memiliki dua ibu (versi wanita Howard dan Harold). Versi Clyde ini akhirnya tidak ada lagi, karena terungkap bahwa seluruh cobaan hanyalah mimpi Lincoln. One-Eyed Jack thumb|125px|right|Clyde menafsirkan One-Eyed Jack. Clyde adalah penggemar buku-buku komik Ace Savvy, seperti Lincoln. Lincoln dan Clyde telah cosplay sebagai Ace Savvy dan sahabat karibnya, One-Eyed Jack, masing-masing. Dalam episode "Sleuth or Consequences", anak-anak berpakaian seperti mereka untuk konvensi komik yang mereka akhirnya tidak pernah hadir. Dalam komik Deuces Wild! dan korespondensi pendeknya, Lincoln dan Clyde berpura-pura melawan monster gas raksasa sebagai Ace dan Jack. Mereka bergabung dengan superhero alter-ego para suster di akhir komik untuk membantu mengalahkan monster itu. Danny McBride thumb|125px|left|Warren dan Danny Dalam episode "White Hare", ia muncul sebagai berang-berang bernama Danny dalam mimpi Lincoln. Danny adalah berang cokelat besar dengan kemeja bergaris-garis biru dan kuning. Danny mirip dengan Clyde dalam segala hal: canggung, peduli, dan kutu buku, tetapi manis dan suportif pada saat yang sama. Dia juga tampaknya memiliki naksir yang tidak sehat dan obsesif pada Betty mirip dengan naksir Clyde pada Lori. Seperti Girl Clyde, versi Clyde ini juga tidak ada lagi karena itu hanya impian Lincoln. Trivia right|thumb|150px|Tampak samping dengan lensa ukuran berbeda. *Clyde adalah salah satu dari sedikit karakter dengan efek suara khas: bunyi bip dan desing mekanis terdengar setiap kali dia bertindak seperti robot. Biasanya diikuti oleh suara robot yang mereda. *Clyde alergi terhadap gluten, tetapi ia dapat terlihat memakan sesuatu dengan gluten dalam beberapa episode. *Menurut segmen resmi Instagram The Loud House "Ask Lincoln Loud", Lincoln dan Clyde bertemu dengan saling bertemu, berpakaian seperti Ace Savvy dan One-Eyed Jack, masing-masing. **Ini kemudian dikonfirmasi dan dimasukkan ke dalam episode "Deal Me Out". *Clyde telah berpakaian serupa dengan semua anggota keluarga Loud: ia menggunakan baju Lincoln di episode "Brawl in the Family", ia menggunakan popok untuk menjadi seperti Lily di episode "Changing the Baby", dan dia berdandan seperti anggota keluarga Loud lainnya dalam episode "The Whole Picture". *Setiap kali Clyde ditampilkan dari depan, lensa kacamatanya berukuran sama. Namun ketika ia ditunjukkan dari samping, yang satu tampak lebih besar dari yang lain. *Clyde telah memecahkan dinding keempat dan berbicara kepada pemirsa dalam dua episode: "Changing the Baby" dan "One Flu Over the Loud House". *Di awal perkembangan acara, ketika keluarga Loud terdiri dari kelinci antropomorfik, Clyde adalah berang-berang. **Ini kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam episode "White Hare". *Simbol sering muncul di kacamata Clyde untuk mengekspresikan emosinya. Misalnya, matanya digantikan oleh pusaran ketika dia mual dan oleh hati ketika dia dicintai. *Menurut permainan Loud House Hairdo, gaya rambut Clyde disebut "Crispy Curls." *Aktor suara Clyde, Caleel Harris, juga mengisi suara Franklin dalam serial TV Peanuts 2014. Pencipta Chris Savino mengambil inspirasi dari Peanuts sambil menciptakan The Loud House. *Kekuatan super Clyde yang ideal adalah tidak mimisan setiap kali Lori berjalan mendekatinya. *"The Loudest Yard", "L is for Love", "Fool Me Twice", dan "The Spies Who Loved Me" adalah satu-satunya episode di mana ia muncul tanpa dialog. *Fakta alih suara: **Banyak aktor suara internasional Clyde adalah wanita. **Nama Clyde dalam alih suara bahasa Polandia dari serial tersebut adalah Cezary, dengan julukan "Czarek." **Nama Finlandia-nya adalah Klaus. **Pengalih suara Rusia Clyde, Larisa Brokhman, juga mengisi suara Lucy, Lana, and Lisa. **Pengalih suara Jerman Clyde, Lotta Doll, juga mengisi suara Ronnie Anne. **Pengalih suara Yunani Clyde, Sofia Kapsabeli, juga mengisi suara Lucy. **Clyde adalah orang kedua yang mengubah aktor suara karena aktor suaranya mencapai pubertas, dengan orang pertama adalah Lincoln dan orang ketiga adalah Ronnie Anne. ***Clyde sejauh ini memiliki dua aktor pengisi suara: Caleel Harris (keseluruhan Musim 1-2, setengah dari Musim 3) dan Andre Robinson (sisa Musim 3). *Dalam episode "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja", terungkap bahwa Clyde tahu banyak tentang tata krama dan suka membantu orang tuanya melakukan pajak. Juga terungkap bahwa Clyde berada di meja orang dewasa selama hidupnya. *Seperti yang terlihat dalam promosi singkat "Dinner Party", Clyde mungkin akan duduk di antara Lincoln dan Lori di meja pesta keluarga Loud setiap Pengucapan Syukur. *Dalam episode "Overnight Success", Clyde terbukti menjadi pemain peretas yang sangat baik. *Dalam episode "One Flu Over the Loud House", terlihat bahwa alergi kacang Clyde tidak menghentikannya untuk mencampurkan kacang ke dalam makanan yang ia persiapkan untuk karakter lain. Dari sini, dapat diasumsikan bahwa itu bukan alergi yang mengancam jiwa, dan bahwa orang tuanya dapat makan kacang karena mereka memilikinya di dapur mereka. *Dalam episode "Cheater by the Dozen", terungkap bahwa Clyde tidak diizinkan untuk menonton film berperingkat-R. **"Cheater by the Dozen" juga mengungkapkan bahwa dia merasa mual karena kamera yang goyah. *Dalam episode "Out of the Picture", ia menyatakan "Aku memiliki sembilan tahun terapi di bawah ikat pinggangku" untuk Pelatih Pacowski, menunjukkan dia memulai terapi ketika dia berusia 2 tahun. *Tidak pernah terungkap siapa orang tua kandung Clyde, atau mengapa mereka menyerah untuk diadopsi. Juga tidak diketahui apakah Clyde pernah mengenal orang tua kandungnya, atau apakah ayah angkatnya mengenal mereka. **Juga, Clyde McBride bukan nama kelahirannya sejak ia diadopsi. **Dalam episode "ARGGH! You for Real?", Clyde menyebutkan dilahirkan 1 bulan sebelum waktunya. **Dalam episode "Out of the Picture", Clyde mengatakan kepada Pelatih Pacowski bahwa ia telah menjalani sembilan tahun terapi dengan Dr. Lopez. Jika Clyde mengikuti terapi Dr. Lopez untuk waktu yang lama, yang juga merupakan terapis pribadi Howard, ini berarti bahwa ia mungkin diadopsi ketika masih bayi yang sangat kecil (sekitar usia 2 tahun). *Halaman Instagram resmi untuk The Loud House kadang-kadang salah mengeja nama Clyde sebagai "Clyde McBryde" di tagar mereka, seperti di video ini, dan gambar ini. *Terungkap dalam episode "Change of Heart" bahwa, meskipun naksir Lori, dia membenci cara dia bertindak di sekelilingnya, karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri ketika dia di dekatnya. *Terungkap dalam episode "Tricked!" bahwa hidung Clyde mimisan saat dia takut. *Terungkap dalam episode "What Wood Lincoln Do?" bahwa dia tidak bisa meniupkan balon karena dia sangat takut pada balon itu (yang disebut globophobia). *Seperti diungkapkan dalam episode "Absent Minded" bahwa Clyde memiliki kehadiran sekolah yang sempurna. *Dalam episode "Antiqued Off", terungkap bahwa ia memiliki cinta untuk barang antik, dan juga bahwa ia tidak suka pertunjukan sulap (dan hanya pergi ke mereka karena Lincoln suka mereka). en:Clyde McBride es:Clyde McBride fr:Clyde he:קלייד מקברייד ja:クライド マクブライド pl:Cezary Młodowski pt-br:Clyde McBride ru:Клайд Макбрайд tl:Clyde McBride zh:克莱德 Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Anak kecil Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Pra-remaja Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Keluarga McBride Kategori:Murid sekolah dasar